Phone call
by yyAnonymousyy
Summary: AU High School fic.  Lightning plus Fang plus Prank phone call equals...love? Manning the phone at her part time job, Lightning deals with a prank call that might just change everything. Maybe High School doesn't suck as much as she thought it did? FLight
1. What a Day huh?

Phone Call

Lightning Farron pushed open the door to the gym and trudged her way to the employee locker room. School had just ended and with two grueling pop quizzes, she was in no mood to play nice.

After changing into her uniform which consisted of a simple grey polo with the gym insignia on it and pulling her soft pink hair into a loose ponytail, she made her way over to the front desk to sign in.

"Hey Light!" shouted a co-worker who had just came in happy as teenage boy could be.

Lightning was disgusted.

She merely glared in his direction, blue eyes narrowing and delivering a message of intense pain if the boy tried to talk to her again. She was tired and pissed off and didn't even want to breathe in the same air space as another human being at the moment.

Frozen in fear the boy called out "Amodar, Lightning is in one of her _moods _again!"

"Is she now?" A deep voice called out. Lighning rolled her eyes and steeled herself for the conversation to come.

A large man came out of the office in the back; he wasn't the young man he used to be, but you could tell that even though his muscles had rounded out, he could still beat you down with no problem.

"Now Light, you're a veteran worker here and you know that a gym needs to have a friendly environment. Happy workers equal happy customers which in turn equals less business for those PSICOM bastards." Amodar explained, anger seeping through when he talked about PSICOM.

"God damn name doesn't even make sense." He grumbled under his breath.

Lightning rolled her eyes at his growing anger.

The gym, Bodhum total Fitness, had an vicious rivalry with the only other gym in town called PSICOM. PSICOM or as they would say, People Supreme In Control Over Mind and body, had come to town a couple of years ago and took a good number of Bodhum's regulars as they had a few more new advanced equipment.

It didn't help that when Amodar had gone over to welcome them to the neighborhood PSICOM's owner, Barthanderlus, had been a complete ass and talked down to Amodar and his gym.

"You know how important it is we beat those jerks right Light? So you gonna fix that attitude of yours or what?" Amodar questioned.

Lightning merely intensified her glare and let out a low growl.

Amodar sighed and wearily pointed towards the front desk. "You're on phone duty."

Lightning stomped of towards the desk but not before glaring the boy who did this. If looks could kill, well the boy would wish looks could kill because Lightning's eyes were filled with promises of cruel and unusual punishment.

"Remember Light, sound friendly and sincere! Read that script with enthusiasm!" Amodar called out behind her.

"Fuck enthusiasm." Lighining grumbled.

"If you don't I'm revoking your gym privileges" Amodar added as if he had heard her and then closed the door to his office.

Lightning's eyes widened and she let out a string of curses which doubled when she saw the actual script.

One of the few perks of working at this job was the ability to use the equipment whenever she wanted. Lightning would habitually go through an intense workout when no one was there in order to ease the day's frustrations.

It was either she hit a punching bag or she hit a person and the latter would have rather annoying consequences she didn't want to deal with.

After sending a text to her friend Lebreau about her crappy work situation, Lightning got out some homework to work on while she waited for the phone to ring.

Well, more like she worked on homework while she _prayed _that the phone would _never_ ring.

* * *

><p>Oerba Yun Fang pushed open the door to her and her friend's favorite café: <em>Gran Pulse Tea Time!. <em>Practice had just ended and she couldn't wait to just sit back with her friends and relax.

Towards the back she spotted her gang and let out a wave as she made her way over to them.

"Heya Fang! Late practice today?" A small little red head asked as she gave the taller woman a hug.

"Yea super star, we had to order for you and everything!" shouted a bubbly blonde whose beads clicked as she tossed her head up to look at Fang.

"Hey Vanille, Rikku. Sorry I was late, but we our first competition of the year coming up so practices are gonna start running late." Fang said as she returned the hug and sat down.

"So Vanille and Rikku get hello's but not us! Oh I knew she hated us!" cried a blue haired man who then began to wail dramatically. The whole table laughed as Yuj started hitting him in the head with a menu to shut up.

"Hey guys! There, happy now Maqui?" Fang said and she chuckled at the glare he sent her way.

"Ya, but a little late seeing as he hit me in the head like a thousand times already. You could've messed up my hair!" Maqui yelled as he shoved Yuj who just laughed it off.

"You guys are crazy, I swear" laughed a short haired brunette who sat next to Rikku.

"Like you're one to talk Yuna! Remember that after party last year? What was it 'I'm priestess summoner Yuna! I've come here to defeat Sin!' " Laughed Rikku and the rest of the table as the remembered Yuna going around shouting something about dresspheres.

"One time you guys! One time! I was drunk!" Yuna cried as she covered her now red face which just made the group of friends laugh harder.

" What's going on here? You guys picking on poor little Yuna again?" asked a teenage waitress as she brought the gang's food over.

"Lebreau!" Vanille shouted and got up to hug her when she was done passing out the plates. Lebreau retruned the hug and ruffled the girls hair.

"So, what's wrong with Yuna?" she asked again

"Oh nothing, we were just reminding little Ms. Summoner here about last years after party." Yuj laughed

"Shut up!" Yuna cried as she punched Yuj in the shoulder.

"Ow hey!" Yuj said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Lebreau just laughed. "You crazy kids."

Maqui deadpanned "Lebreau your the same age as us, you can't call us kids. And you're just as crazy to, so don't try and say you're mentally older than us either." Everyone laughed as he shout down her response.

"Whatever, I have to go to another table now. Better leave a big tip for that mouth of your Maqui before you wake up one morning and find yourself bald!" Lebreau stated as she stomped off in a huff. The friends just laughed and started eating their food.

After eating, they all started talking when Vanille suddenly jumped up.

"You guys I just got a great idea!" she said as she began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Woa there girlie, calm down" Fang chuckled as she dragged Vanille back down to her seat.

"Well, I was just thinking about doing something fun and got a really good idea!" Vanille pouted.

"What, what?" Rikku giggled

"Truth or dare!" Vanille exclaimed "Remember how fun it used to be as kids! We should play it right now!"

"I dunno, that game got pretty stupid" Yuj said wearily.

"Oh come on, we have nothing better to do." Yuna said.

"Fine, whatever." Yuj answered. He remembered having to do all kinds of stupid things thanks to that game and he wasn't too keen on doing it again.

"Okay yay! Now let's spin the bottle to see go goes first." Vanille said as she placed an empty soda pop bottle in the middle of the table and spun. It spun round and round till it landed on the unsuspecting Fang who was finishing up her burger.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her she put down the burger and looked around confused.

"What?"

"Faaang! You're it!" Vanille pouted at Fangs lack of involvement.

"It for what…"Fang asked still confused and a little sad she had to stop eating. Practice was tough and she was hungry dammit!

"Truth or Dare Fang! Sheesh, where have you been space cadet?" Rikku chided.

Fang rolled her eyes and sighed. The faster she did this that faster she could get back to her burger.

"Okay, dare then." She answered

"hm, well….I got nothing. Rikku help!" Vanille said after thinking for a good while on a good dare. Rikku giggled and rolled her eyes, at the red head.

"It's not rocket science silly. Watch, hmm, okay! Fang, I dare you to call a stranger at work and ask them out on a date for today! And you have to be _seductive._" Rikku cackled evilly and everyone else began laughing to as Fang's face grew into utter disbelief.

"What? No! That's stupid! I'm not doing that." Fang answered.

"Nu uh, you have too." Rikku replied.

"Why?" Fang answered back defiantly.

"Cause, if you don't you have to pay for everyone's food" Vanille said as she smirked evilly. She knew for a fact that Fang had forgot her wallet today and was only able to pay for her food because she found $10 in her pocket. There was no way she could pay for everyone's food an Fang's pride would beat her up if she had to ask for money.

Fang glared at Vanille and reluctantly took out her phone. Everyone laughed at the exchange which only added to Fang's annoyance.

"Alright then you jerks, who do I have to call?" Fang asked as she continued to shoot dirty looks at Vanille who just smiled gleefully.

"I don't know let's ask Lebreau. She'll know someone good." Rikku said as she called the waitress over.

"What's up guys?"

"Fang here is going to _seductively _call a stranger to arrange a date." Rikku explained as she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"We figured you would know someone to call." Yuna explained

Lebreau laughed and said " I have _just _the person" and she began to chuckle evilly.

* * *

><p>Lightning sneezed and then glared at the phone. Someone was talking about her and she could feel in her gut that the stupid phone had something to do with it.<p>

She glared harder at the phone, daring it to ring. Satisfied when it didn't she went back to her homework, but the feeling in her stomach didn't go away and she just knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Who am I calling Lebreau? I swear if this is some psycho.."Fang asked wearily as they waited for the phone to pick up.<p>

"Oh, don't worry, they're fine. Unless of course, the problem is that you don't think you could do it?" Lebreau challenged. Inside she was laughing manically, she knew that this would be good especially, if she could get Fang really into it. Thanks to a little text message from a grumpy birdy she knew the person manning the phone lines today would be great in this situation.

The challenge worked like a charm because Fang's face lit up in defiance.

"Hah! The great Oerba Yun Fang can seduce anyone. Watch and learn as I put on the ol' Yun charm." Fang stated proudly as her face set into one of determination.

Oh it is so on, that person on the other side of the phone better get ready because Oerba Yun Fang is on the prowl and you're her target.

And then the phone picked up.

* * *

><p>Ring Ring Ring<p>

"Fuck my life" Lighting sighed as she saw that the bastard phone, as she had kindly dubbed it, began to ring.

"Maybe I can-" but she was cut off when Amodar yelled that she had better answer that phone or else.

With a glare Lightning took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello, welcome to Bodhum Total Fitness, how can I help you? And don't forget that it's that time of year again to strut your..stuff..at the beach. Let me tell you about our new temporarily reduced fees so we can help get your body into…top…bikini or beach ware…shape.." Lightning recited painfully.

"I swear when I find out who wrote that I'm going to skin them alive." she grumbled away from the phone.

"…Hello?" Lightning asked after a bit of silence.

"_Well If that wasn't the worst greeting ever." _ The accented voice on the other line laughed and Lightning's irritation grew when she heard the laughing in the background and realized she was on speaker.

"What the hell do you want" Lightning barked.

"_Well, don't you sound like a warm ray of sunshine." _ The voice which was obviously a woman chuckled and Lightning's grip on the phone tightened. She had a long day and did not want to be dealing with a couple of punks prank calling her.

"What. Do. You. Want." Lightning grounded out.

"_Well if you really want to know, you." _Lightning's eyes widened at the husky tone and her face began to heat up in anger.

"What the fuck?" Lightning shouted.

"_You heard me sunshine. You just sound so sexy on the phone that even though I came here to ask for a gym membership, now I want to know if me and you could hook up sometime." _The woaman continued.

"Sunshine? Hook up? When I figure out who you are I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you little punk." Lightning exploded.

"_Ooh sounds fun tiger. So when you get off hun? There's a nice little café called Gran Pulse Tea Time where you and me could…meet up." _She replied sultrily and Lightning was just about to go off again when Amodar came by.

"I can hear you from my office and you aren't showing proper care to the customer."

"But-" Lighting started but Amador cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Remember what'll happen if you mess this up." He said as he walked back to his office. Light glared at the bastard phone and cursed the damnable woman on the other side. If Light _ever _met her in person…well she'd get her just desserts.

With a resigned sigh Light begrudgingly got back on the phone and apologized. Her eye twitched when she heard all of the laughter coming from the other side.

"_Don't sound so pained sunshine. Remember, you have to show me proper care." _The woman teased and Lightning hated the suggestive way she said "proper care".

"I'm going to ask one more time. What do you want?" Lightning asked tiredly

"_I already told you silly girl. What time do you get off._"

"…5:00."

"_Good, then be at Gran Pulse Tea Time at 5:30"_

"…"

"_Don't be like that sunshine, now what do we say?" _

"I will be at Gran Pulse Tea Time at 5:30. Are you happy now you damnable harpy?" Lightning grumbled as she heard the other woman laugh with her friends.

"_Great, I'll be waiting sunshine." _The woman said as she hung up. Lightning slammed the phone down and got up from her desk.

"I'm taking my break." She said gruffly as she passed Amador's office, gloves already on as she made her way to the punching bags.

* * *

><p>"That was hilarious!" Lebreau and the other laughed and Fang smirked down at her phone. That was pretty fun and "sunshine" was wonderful to tease. She really did have a sexy voice in Fang's opinion.<p>

"Man Lebreau, I knew you'd pick someone good. How do you even know that girl? She sounded like she would jump through the phone and stab Fang any minute!" Maqui remarked as he continued to laugh at the hilarious phone call that had just transpired.

"Oh and job Fang, you sounded just like a seductress of night." Yuj laughed as he patted her on the back. Everyone laughed at the description and Fang punched him, but she laughed to.

"Told ya. The Yun charm works wonders." She laughed and then started getting her and Vanille's stuff together.

"It's been fun, but me and Vanille gotta go now before Sazh throws out his hip looking for us." Fang told the gang who laughed and nodded also getting ready to go home for the day.

"Hey now, Sazh isn't that old, he just likes to complain that he is." Vanille giggled as she lightly hit Fang who laughed and agreed.

"Hey woudn't it be funny if that chick actually did come?" Rikku suggested and everyone laughed. It would be pretty funny if they had tricked her in to believing that the date was real.

"Nah, she wouldn't come. Trust me she figured out it was prank, she just went along with it so she wouldn't get in trouble with her boss. Remember the warning he gave her." Lebreau stated as she began cleaning up the gang's table.

Everyone consented and then finished packing up.

"Well, later Lebreau!" The group of friends called out as thet all went their separate ways home.

As Fang and Vanille walked home, Fang couldn't help but wonder if that girl really _would_ come. Fang certainly wouldn't mind meeting her, she seemed pretty fun.

* * *

><p>At 5:00 Lightning was packing up to go and even more tired and pissed off than when she went came in. She couldn't get that stupid woman out of her head and swore up and down that she would find her and introduce her right fist to the woman's jaw.<p>

A simple and gruff 'bye' and a glare was all she offered to her co-workers that stood between her and the door.

She was just about to leave when Amodar called her name. She cursed and truned around to face him.

"Hey Light, just wanted to say good job today kiddo. Hang in there okay, you're doing good" He offered he a kind smile and laughed when Lightning's eyes shifted away from his, cheeks coloring a bit as she grumbled out a thanks.

"Now get outta here and ya punk and fix that attitude of yours!" He yelled and shooed her out of the gym. She let out a small laugh and answered his smile with a smirk as she gave him a short wave before leaving.

On the way home she had somehow found herself in front of _Gran Pulse tea time. _Lightning cursed and stomped away after seeing that she was right on time for the supposed date with that thrice be damned woman.

"What the hell am I doing here? It was obviously a prank so why did I even..ugh I'm too tired for this." She mumbled to herself and stomped home not noticing a runner not too far off stop and say the exact same thing before she started running again and continued her course.

End chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own capeche.

So there's that chapter done. I love FXIII, but this me first time writin one of my own. Hope you guy's liked it! Personally,I feel like there should be more AU fics out there for Flight, especially high school because 1) I like to see how the characters deal with other situations that the fal'cie and all that. I don't hate that story setting or anything, but different ones wouldn't hurt. and 2) because high school is just hilarious period. The things that happen then, honestly it amazes me how stupid it could be.

By the way this is inspired by a really dumb but still funny true story. My friend really was just bored at lunch so she like called some gym and talked to this dude named mark all lunch. She set up a date like fore the next day. I felt bad for the dude, but I was really just awed at how random that was.

I would appreciate feedback oh wondrous people who made it all the way down here.

(b^-^)


	2. After affects

"I'm back!" Fang called out as she leaned back against the door and caught her breath.

After making an unexpected detour to _Gran Pulse Tea Time, _Fang ran twice as hard in an attempt to forget about that incredibly _stupid _stop.

What idiot sets up a fake date and then hopes to actually meet up with someone?

Oerba Yun Fang

Fang's eyes widened in disbelief

"Holy maker, am I starting to talk to-"

"OERBA YUN FANG!" someone screamed out and only then did Fang realize that no, she wasn't talking and answering herself but someone, apparently Vanille, was yelling her name and she had spaced out at the door for a good spell.

"Oh, hey Vanille, what's up?" Fang asked casually as she pushed herself off the door and proceeded take off her running gear, namely her 50 lbs ankle and wrist weights and her ipod running band.

Yes, Oerba Yun Fang is a beast.

"Hey Vanille? What's up? Do you have any idea how long you've been out? You're sooo lucky Sazh and Dahj aren't back or you'd be in big trouble." Vanille chastised, which was pretty comical seeing as how she did the finger waving, hand on hip, motherly condescending look on a person twice her size. This fact is probably why Fang just laughed at her and then walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Hey! I'm not done with you missy!" Vanille cried out and followed her into the kitchen.

"Ya you are. Might wanna grow a coupla more inches 'fore you start calling me missy, missy." Fang laughed and shot a Vanille a smug smile from behind the fridge door.

"Ugh, you're such a meanie sometimes Fang! So what took you so long anyway? You usually make it back before this time? Didya stop somewhere or-oooo didya stop for some_one?_" Vanille teased as she took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Fang stopped her food search. That joke was way too close to the truth and she was a little spooked.

And aup, look at the clock. Time has now run out for you to casually deny the accusation and the questions will now start in T minus 3-2…

"Omigosh you did huh! Fang I can't BELIEVE you! Secret rendezvous with your new found lover! Right under my nose?" Vanille started to squeal and Fang nearly dropped the eggs she was holding.

"Now wait just a minute!" Fang tried to protest, but alas she was too late as Vanille's eyes had glazed over and she continued to spout more and more romantic nonsense.

"That's it!" Fang shouted and set down her eggs and began chasing Vanille around the kitchen. At some point a frying pan was acquired and a poor egg seemed to have been used as a projectile.

The sight of two practically grown children chasing each other, yelling, throwing things, and causing overall mayhem was what greeted Sazh and Dahj when they arrived home. One from a long busy day at work teaching newbies how to fly AND land without killing anyone, and the other from a fun exciting day at elementary.

Perhaps the contrast in days is why father and son reacted so differently to the scene they found themselves in upon returning home. Or maybe, Sazh is just a grumpy old man who hates youthful energy. Or MAYBE, it just genetics and Dahj acquired the happier genes.

Regardless of the reason Sazh was soon shouting at the two girls to "stop this is instant or so help me!" and Dahj joined the chase squealing all the way and adding to the noise. It took quite a bit of yelling, more throwing, and at one point a wrestling match between Sazh and a spatula (when did she even get that?) wielding Fang bent on hitting a spider-back-monkey-Dahj addled Vanille before things settled and various kitchen objects stopped believing they could fly.

Sucking in a much needed breath Sazh pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and tiredly asked "Is it so much to ask for a peaceful welcome home?"

"But all this excitement keeps ya on your toes and chases the old away! And do you sure need that you old man you." Fang teased and grinned back fearlessly at the dark look Sash sent her way.

"Hush you ingrate. Now I want all three of you to have this mess cleaned up right away. Then all of you head upstairs and stay there till dinners ready." Sazh ordered then headed to his room grumbling about crazy kids and being old but not _that_ old.

The three kids in question just laughed and got started on the cleaning. It was after all their fault and that guy may be old, but he raised them to understand the consequences of your actions.

Dinner rolled around and it was time exchange what great days everyone had.

Sazh only had 3 near death experiences due to" newbie operating error" as he calls it and Dahj painted a chocobo in class.

And now came for the wonderful retelling of afterschool activities of the two high school girls. What happened in school was boring enough the first time when they had to sit in it, why on earth would they want to retell that?

Unfortunately, here again comes the difference in opinion between children and grumpy old men.

"Fang you did what? Vanille do you understand how rude and costly you're little call had been! Why the poor girl could have lost her job! You do not bother people who are _working_ just because you're bored!" Sazh lectured.

"Ugh, why is it that when you try and tell an adult something funny they never get the funny and only hear the bad." Vanille mumbled and pouted at full level for the rest of the lecture.

"And tomorrow Fang I want you to call that place up and apologize to that girl. And don't think I won't know if you did or didn't. Even if you slept for 500 and woke up again you STILL couldn't sneak one by your ol' man Sazh, got that kiddo." Sazh warned.

"What? Why would I even…never mind, but hey! Why do _I_ have to all and apologize when Vanille was the one who dared me!" Fang cried out at the injustice begin dealt her way

"You're older and shouldn't have crumbled under peer pressure. You're setting a bad example to the little ones." Sazh said and waved a hand at the two other kids who had the gall to look as pitiful and innocent as possible. Fang glared at them with all her might and the two smug little littles just stuck out a tongue in defiance.

"OK! Now that that is out the way, everybody up to do their homework and then at 9 its family bonding time! Tonight's film: Kung Fu Hustle!" Sazh clapped and everyone cheered. They had seen the trailer when the movie had first come out and loved it, but never had the time to watch it.

With that the children went upstairs to do the grueling work, Fang mentally freaking out about what to say all the while.

* * *

><p>SLAM<p>

"Home." Light grumbled out as she threw her shoes off at the door and stormed into the kitchen for some much needed oj.

With white hot fury coursing through her veins from her terrible day that was topped off by that ridiculous stop, Light tried to cool down with some deep breathing and vitamin C. After about a minute her anger slowly disappeared and then the day's exhaustions finally hit her as well as the fact that no one seemed to be around.

Hmm, was today finally looking up and she had the house all to herself?

Moving toward the living room at a slow pace trying to hold down her hope, she thought she was home free until she noticed the tip of a socked foot sticking out from the other side of the couch.

Walking around to the front of the said couch she found her Dad knocked out cold on the floor. By the smell she could just tell that he would wake up to a _beautiful _headache.

"That's what you get when you're too happy at happy hour." Light sighed. Well that's one member of the family located, but she still held out hope! She'd yet to find her sister after all and she was almost at her room so-

"And then there's my sister Lightning. Weird name huh? It's not her birth name though; she just wants everyone to call her that. She's soooo weird."

Well crap, we've found her.

"Her real name is-"

"Serah what the hell are you doing!" Light yelled as she barged into the little Farron's atrociously pink room and slammed the little camcorder shut and effectively stopping the rest of that sentence from going viral.

"Ah Light! Wait no! I'm still recording! Ugh you just ruined my blooog!"Serah cried as her precious camera was so violently closed.

"And you were talking about me!" Light shot back. Great, just great. Today was not done being crappy was it?

"It was for my blog! This week I'm talking about my life and all that comes with it!" Serah answered dramatically and then burst into giggles.

"Plus, I've been getting a lot of messages asking about that 'hot chick who kinda looks like me that makes random appearances in my vids."

Lightning was going to die. Well what day would be complete without creepy internet stalkers?

"You know what, I'm too tired for this. I'm going to my room to take a nap, wake me up when dinners ready then we can watch that stupid movie you've been dying to see. I got it from a dude at school today." Light sighed as she threw the dvd _Sixteen Candles _at Serah and proceeded make her way towards her heavenly bed, only to be interrupted two steps later by a squealing teenager who wanted to play octopus with her darling older sister.

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh Thanks sooo much Claire! I've been wanting to see this since forever!" Serah continued to shout and though Light was still a little mad at her, the happiness kind of made it go away. Kind of. The little brat was gonna get it later, but right now, well it was ok.

"Yeah, yeah now let me go so I can sleep will ya. Dad's knocked out downstairs so don't forget to set aside some aspirin for later ok." Light said as Serah finally disentangled herself from her older sister.

"Will do ma'am! Now go, shoo. I have some filming to do." Light's eyes dropped to a glare and Serah let out a sigh.

"And no, I will not mention you're real name or any embarrassing facts to my viewers."Serah swore and cursed under breath about over sensitive sisters with their threats and weirdness.

"Watch it kid." Light warned and with that was off to bed. Right before she got completely settled in, a fit of sneezes washed over her.

Now people were talking about her behind her back, wonderful.

Light cocooned herself in her blankets trying to block out today. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to end up just as bad and she needed all the rest she could.

Ah crap, 12 page essay due tomorrow about the biology of a fruit fly due tomorrow. Ooo, 3 pages of calculus too. Dangit, she also forgot about her stupid physics project. Yeah, better sleep while she could because tonight's going to be an all-nighter. Damn AP classes.

Tomorrow's going to suck big time.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooorrryyyyy for being late! Haha I reaallly meant to have this out earlier,but ya know life hats you when you want to do something. Terrible computer week and school suuucks.<p>

Yeah also sorry for making this shorter than the last one (unless you like this sorta thing...haha), but I really don't think the next part should've been here. The next part is coming soon! and I mean SOON.

I promise! Please read and review! Love your hearing from ya!

Oh and ps! I accidently switched Maqui and Yuj's name in the first chapter. oops

PPS! I doth think I needth a beta. Any offers? I always seem to miss something here so a beta would be much appreciated!


	3. Friends?

Friends?

Once again, Light entered the gym pissed off and with a crappy day of school behind her. She's usually glad to be right as being wrong on anything was a rarity, but her correct forecast of today's suckiness had her wishing that maybe just _once _it'd be fine to be wrong.

Today's pains were in the form of school assemblies and…pep rallies. Lightning hated pep rallies, but unfortunately for her, Serah was a cheerleader so it she needed to watch those rallies to support her. She is after all the best sister in the world and wants nothing more than to be there for her little Serah always.

Not.

Her AP Music Theory class made watching them mandatory. Well at least she got an extra-long lunch period and she could rub it in Paine's face.

The thought of gloating in front of a disgruntled Paine brought a small grin to her face; the stupid prick had made fun of her mercilessly today when she heard about her phone adventures at work. The grin dimmed a bit as she touched a tender spot in her stomach; the stupid prick also got in a lucky shot, but then again so did she. Grin back at 100%

Light had just finished tying up her hair when Amodar blocked her path to the equipment area.

"Nope, no supervising for you today or the rest of the week, you're on phone duty."

"What? Why!" Light shouted in disbelief. A _week_ of phone duty! What had she done in a past life to make her suffer so?

"I'm sorry Farron, but I still don't feel you're ready to be working with the customers and the equipment. You've been too wound up lately." He replied, unaffected by her outburst and already pushing the poor girl to her fated desk.

"Sometimes, I hate you." Light grumbled and moodily plopped herself on the desk.

Amodar just laughed and slapped her back. "Be extra friendly and I might just let you out on good behavior."

Light just sighed as she watched him walk away. Fantastic, she didn't even have any homework to do thanks to all those assemblies and now she was stuck with that stupid phone _again._

"Well at least I won't be getting any prank calls like yesterday." Light mumbled and she scavenged the desk for some loose paper and a pen whilst looking a suitable song on her ipod.

Doodle Time.

* * *

><p>Fang finished packing up and headed home. She sent a text Vanille to let her know that she wasn't going to hang today and was heading straight home. She needed to make that phone call and there was no way she'd do it in front of her friends. It wasn't like she couldn't do it either because, while she'd die a horrible death before she ever admitted it, Sazh kinda scared her. He just <em>knew <em>things sometimes.

This one time, when she was in 4th grade, Fang was walking home when she found a wallet in the side of street. Looking in she found it was stuffed with money, but also an ID as well as a cute family picture. After studying the picture a bit closer, she realized that the man was her neighbor who lived two houses down so she returned it. The man had thanked her and she went on her merry little way, not even more than 3 minutes late.

When Sazh returned home later that day, he gave her chocolate bar and said "Real good of ya to return that wallet. I'm Proud." Fang was shell shocked. She knew for a fact that Sazh didn't even leave from work until much later in the day than when she came home from school and that he always went _straight _home. Sazh was right on time today as usual and it wasn't like they talked to the man, so how did he know?

Fang never found out and the memory gave her chills. If he knew when she did something good, she didn't want to know what would happen when he saw that she didn't listen to him.

Once home, Fang grabbed some juice and chugged it down for courage, this was going to be so embarrassing. Who makes a prank call and then apologizes? She flipped open her phone and scrolled down to the number she called yesterday. Taking a deep breath she pressed the dial button and prayed to Etro that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Mental check list go!

Call.

Don't hang up.

Apologize to…she never did say her name

Wait, who's to say she's even working today! Craaaapp.

Ugh, ask for the lady who manned the phones yesterday.

Apologize to her through whoever answered-actually, that might not be too bad. In fact, it'd be downright wonderful if that girl didn't answer! New plan set.

ugh too much thinking.

She hated talking on phones.

* * *

><p>"It's been a really, really messed up week," Light sang under her breath as she doodled.<p>

_RING RING RING_

Light looked up at the phone and glared. Then she did a quick check for Amodar, seemingly in the clear, she tried to ignore it.

_RING RING RING_

"La. La. La. whatever." She ground out and tried to continue drawing, but every noise started sounding like Amodar.

_RING RING RING_

".La. It _doesn't_ matter." Was that a door handle? Crap she was getting scared now.

_RING RING RING_

".La…"Light couldn't ignore it anymore, she was getting too freaked out"..Oh well." She mumbled

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

* * *

><p>"…Sunshine?" Fang replied in surprise. Aw crap she answered. Dammit.<p>

"…_You!" _The girl seethed and Fang dropped her head onto the counter. Yay, she remembered who you are and is still really, really upset! Great timing mate! And yeah, let's call her by that nickname because who wouldn't appreciate a nickname that a random stranger gave you!

"Heeyy…" Fang drew out. This is going to be tough, but she was going to do it! For honor, pride, and not getting grounded!

"_What do you want." _The other woman practically growled out. This obviously is a good omen so now, Fang goes in for the kill; quick and easy.

"Actually, I just wanted apologize for the other day. It was childish and irresponsible and I am _really _sorry." Fang blurted out.

"…"

"Hello?"

".._um, okay..then..?"_ Apparently, the lady on the other side was at loss and this apology was a curveball.

Fang was also in shock. She only had to say a little and it seemed that the girl had accepted it pretty easily. This apologizing thing wasn't so bad after all! Fang's spirits brightened up and her nerves flew away.

"So, we good mate?" Fang asked just for clarity.

"…_what are you doing?" _The worker sounded completely confused and Fang couldn't help but laugh.

"Apologizin, duh. I can't apologize now sunshine?" Fang grinned and remembered how much actual fun she had talking with her yesterday; she easily slipped back into using the name.

" _Don't call me that."_ "Sunshine" spat out.

"Well then give me your name." Fang had decided that since she had about an hour to kill and the apology was over and done with, she was going to talk to this worker who made the funniest reactions.

"_Why would I tell you, I don't even know you?" _The girl was getting annoyed and Fang could hear it; really it just made her laugh more.

"Well, why don't we fix that. C'mon talk with me." Fang urged and got herself settled on the couch.

"_No. I'm working and you're wasting my time." _

"Ya I bet. It's sooo busy this time a day. I'm sure you're just drowning in a sea of people right now." Fang laughed

"…_Shut up. I don't do phone calls, or talking to people period got it? Now leave me alone." _The lady replied harshly.

"Ya know, you could hang up yourself." Fang shot back

".._It's against company policy"_ she muttered and Fang just laughed again, this gym and their policies. First that crazy greeting and now this? Fang would hate to work there.

"Well then I guess ya got no choice huh, _sunshine._ Now how 'bout we have a nice long conversation. Here I'll start: How was your day?" Fang asked cheerily.

"…_It was crap. There, we talked, now go." _was the curt reply that Fang received.

"Aw c'mon. I'm sure you're bored as hell right now. Just talk, jeez I'm not askin' for marriage." Fang laughed at this girl's antisocial personality.

"…_fine. It's not like I'm doing anything. See what you've made me do Amodar, talk to random strangers, potential murderers, psychos!" _The girl finally responded.

"Hey now, I ain't none a that. Haha, you're so dramatic girle. So elaborate on this so called "crap day". I bet you you're jus' overreactin."Fang laughed and popped an M&M in her mouth from a pack she found in her pocket. Today wasn't so bad after all.

"_Don't call me that either and I am not! Look…" _ and she proceeded to tell Fang about her day, which _wasn't _all that bad, but the fact that she had to deal with large groups of people is what was the real problem. This made everything just hilarious to Fang who was constantly adding teasing comments, especially when "sunshine" and her friend got in a wrestling match at lunch because she was bragging about her extra lunch hours.

According to sunshine, it took a hit to the stomach for her and one to the left eye for the friend to finally stop the impromptu match; sunshine had bite. This fact only made Fang like the girl more.

The two talked for an hour about their day at school, home (it turned out that both of them had high energy little sisters), everything and nothing basically all the way until it was time for Fang's run.

"Well, it's been fun, but I got a run. Haha literally!" Fang laughed at her own joke as she changed into her running gear. Her smile brightened a little when she heard a small chuckle on the other line.

"_Yeah, whatever you weirdo jock." _

"Ow, so cruel. And _I'm _the weirdo? Who just talked to an absolute stranger for an hour?" Fang teased back

"_You, obviously."_sunshine shot back and Fang smiled yet again. She was honestly smiling this whole time and her face was starting to hurt, but the banter between the two of them was just too fantastic. Girl also had a sharp tongue which Fang also like. Man, what _didn't _she like?

"Oh shush you. Ya know, we wouldn't be complete strangers if you told me your name." Fang asked yet again as she leaned against the door with a big stupid grin she didn't even know she was wearing.

"_Keep dreaming."_

"Please? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"

"_I don't really care, but c'mon it's getting late. Go run so you won't be in the dark and get attacked like the idiot you are." _

"Awww, I'm so glad you care, but yeah you're right. Bye sunshine."

"_Bye."_

And with that the two strangers ended one of the best conversations either of them ever had. Fang's smile never wavered during her whole run, something she also didn't notice, but then again other girl was smiling too. It was just a whole lot smaller.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't think I had a disclaimer for the last chapter so Imma do it here twice<p>

Ahem, I don't FX13, well actually I do own the game...but that's about it.

Oh hey guess what guys? I don't own FX13 -_-

Okay, lawyer people happy?

Sooooo, I think this one was a liiiitle bit longer, and I really did want to make this longer but ending it here just felt right. But hey, did I update fast or did I update fast? Well, compared to the last time anyways.

I hope you liked it and please review! I feel great seeing all the story alerts, but then..no review 0n0.

To those of you who DO review, I wuvvles you all so much and I hope you keep doin it! wuv wuv attack chuuuuu ~

lolz, next one is on it's way compadre's. Oh and I've realized that I unconsciously reference a lot so If you can get em all...I'll let you have you're very own reference in here. ooooo, I know, you really want that. XD haha I think there's like only one in this chapter, but the next one! They shall have more!

...Are you still reading this...well then...My name's Capn' Jones and I am diggin' your booty and your chest mate..Arrgh. PIRATES FTW


	4. Slightly Suspicious Behavior

Slightly Suspicious Behavior and Physical Confrontation

"Fang come on!" Vanille shouted at her older sister who was being awfully slow. How can you be slow on such a beautiful morning though? The birds are out, the sun's sayin hello and the clouds were making the cutest little shapes.

"You alright there kiddo?" Fang asked as she munched on her breakfast burrito. Sure she just ate a good breakfast, but she's an athlete and they needed carbs! Or was it calories…

Oh no, little bit is goin' off into her morning mode.

"HEY!" She shouted and snapped in the red heads ear.

"What! Ah! Fang! You poopie head!" Vanille cried out as she elbowed her tormenter in the gut. Ugh her morning mode was totally ruined now, great. And "poopie head" really? She needed to stop hanging out with Rikku.

"Aand you're gone again." Fang sighed dramatically and took another bite out her burrito before she continued. "Woe is me, my poor little sister has succumbed to the darkness and her mind is gone forever. Whatever shall I do?"

"Oh hush up. What's got you so playful this morning anyway? Usually you're all food, food, food, I need another burrito. That's only burrito number 2!" The smaller girl went off, eyes narrowing suspiciously as the more she thought, the more she realized exactly how strange Fang was acting.

"What are you talking about? Did you _see_ our breakfast this morning! It was a feast." The girl in question exclaimed, spreading her arms wide in a mock depiction of breakfast and a cover for smacking Vanille in the face.

"Oww. Okay Fang two times is too much!" The poor victim screeched as she simultaneously tried to fix her messed up bangs and chase her attacker.

Fang just let out a hearty laugh and ran, but secretly she was realized that once again, Vanille's little tirade hit close to home. When Fang woke up this morning she was in a fantastic mood and, not one to tip toe around feelings, instantly realized it had to do with that phone call yesterday.

Speaking of phone call, sunshine sure was fun…

"FAANNG!" An enraged squawk threw her out of her thoughts and pulled her mind back into the present which happened to be running away from a short red head filled with blood lust.

What a morning.

* * *

><p>Upon the arrival of the Farron sisters at the high school, the air instantly changed to that of danger. The older Farron lowered her lids and zeroed in on the person who was emitting a dangerous aura, a girl with silver hair and dark red eyes just as dangerous as Lightning's own electric blue.<p>

"Light." The girl spat out, the name held such animosity it practically came out as a curse

"Paine." Lightning replied just as acidly.

The air crackled around the two warriors, taught with energy that let everyone know that a fight was eminent.

The two girls shifted into a more offensive stance, both readying their body for the fight to come, at any moment now one of them would move and start off the battle of—

"Oh will you guys come off it already? And look, Hope is coming." The intense air vanished like a poof at the younger Farron's voice.

"Little Farron" Paine mumbled her greeting, upset that her morning fight with Light was put on hold.

"Serah, don't you need to go to your cheer friends or something." Light grumbled, she was also upset that the fight got interrupted prematurely.

"Yea, yea. Hey Hope! They're kicking me out, you sure you can handle these two?" Serah laughed as she greeted the new arrival with a hug and completely ignoring the two sulking girls next to them.

"Yea, I've got them. Say hi to Snow for me." He responded after the hug and the cheerleader went on her way.

"Will do!" Serah shouted back and laughed at her sister's friends.

"Are you guys done?" Hope asked as he finally acknowledged the girls.

"The bell is going to ring." Paine said and grumpily turned to Light. After a quick second, an idea formed and then she let out a slow grin. Lightning understood the grin and began smirking too.

"Is that I challenge I hear?" Light asked, eyes once again filled with the heat of battle.

"Ugh, come ON guys. Honestly _I'm _the younger one here." Hope exclaimed with an eye roll and latched on to his two friend's backpacks and dragged them along to class.

"Then maybe you should stay in the grade you're supposed to be in." Paine huffed as she let herself be dragged, any energy she had went away when her hope for a fight was crushed mercilessly a second time.

"Hn," was all Lightning said as she dislocated herself from Hope and avoided the student body on her own. Paine gave her a strange look, but Light didn't catch it as she was focused solely on touching as little people as possible.

This wasn't right, Lightning is supposed to be pissed off and grumpy like her. Something is off…

"See you guys at lunch." Paine spoke up as she neared her classroom, eyes never leaving her strawberry blonde friend who was off in space it seemed. Paine didn't even bother to pay attention to poor Hope who asked her to grab some pudding for him if she got to lunch first.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, it's finally over." Lightning sighed as she finally got out of Music Theory.<p>

"Yeah I know the feeling, all we ever do is listen to teach's life-Light watch out!" Hope exclaimed, trying to warn his friend and the offender who Light was about to run into, mostly the offender as they'd get the repercussions for bumping into her.

"Ooof" Light said when contact was made and frowned at the retreating figure before turning around and continuing to the tree where they ate lunch; a semi-bored look on her face. Once again, she was oblivious to the weird look thrown her way; by Hope this time. Actually shocked fit the boy's expression better as he looked utterly lost and had stopped walking altogether. This fact was also ignored by Light.

After shaking out of his daze Hope ran to catch up to Lighting and waved his hand in front of her face.

"That's it, really? A look? Are you okay?" He asked. After the initial shock of a random appendage being shoved in her face, Light regained her senses and slapped the hand away looking incredibly irritated.

"What are you talking about Hope? Never mind, look there's Paine" She said after she spotted their other friend sitting under the tree apparently reading a book. Apparently. Looked a bit suspicious if Light had any say.

"Paine! You wouldn't believe it! This dude just full on bumped into Light and all she did was give a semi dirty look. It wasn't even a glare!" Hope shouted as he set his stuff down and took out his lunch.

Paine put down the book and raised an eye at Light when she came and set her stuff down across from her.

"Really? That's all? You're acting weird." Paine said and squinted her eyes accusingly at the other girl who glared in return.

"Right, because I'm sitting here pretending to read when I'm really looking at Rikku's _oh so short_ skirt." Lighting shot back and smirked at Paine's reddening face.

Before the silver haired girl could explode Hope intercepted, "Hey, did you get my pudding?"

"What?" Paine asked as she turned to the boy. The question had her so lost her anger was forgotten.

Hope just sighed. "Paaaine! I asked you to get me pudding if you came out before us." Great, he had to deal with two extremely violent girls and didn't even get pudding for his efforts. Today was chocolate…

"Whatever," Paine said and turned to her backpack; face neutral once again; in fact she couldn't even remember what she was angry about in the first place.

"Oh, are you going to the match tomorrow?" Hope asked his two companions who began to take out their food.

"Match? But wasn't there a game yesterday?" Light asked. There had to be, she was just at a pep rally and those things only happen on game days.

"No stupid, that was football. He's talking about the Martial Arts match which is tomorrow." Paine so helpfully supplied.

Light was irritated at the answer, but she was still a bit confused. "We have a Martial Arts team?"

"Wow Light, how do you not know this? You've been here for 3 years ya know." Hope chided and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah it's also the schools pride and joy next to football. You haven't heard of Fang?" Paine asked; her search for food temporarily halted as she couldn't take her friend obliviousness, look at Rikku _and _search for her food all at once.

"Who the hell is Fang?" Light replied, her food search stopped as well as she was getting more and more lost the more her friends kept talking.

"Only our best fighter." Hope replied through a mouthful of sandwich and Lighting scoffed. Best fighter? This Claw person or whatever probably couldn't stay up for a minute against her. Over-hyped much.

"Anyways," Paine spoke up, she was incredibly bored with this conversation, "How was work yesterday?"

During this topic change both girls had resumed their food search and success! Sammiches acquired for both parties.

"It was all right." Light replied as she calmly ate her sandwich Serah packed for her. Hm, a BLT, tasty. Wait, there's something going on…

Lightning looked up from her sandwich to see both her friends giving her an odd look.

"What?" She was a little freaked because they hadn't moved, was there something on her face? Her hair?

"What!"Light was real weirded out now and her nerves were starting to act up. Thankfully Paine decided to speak up, however it didn't do much to calm her nerves.

"That's it?" was all she said and Hope nodded frantically next to her.

"What do you mean 'That's it?" Light asked; Paine was just _itching _for a fight huh?

"No, 'it was crap, Amodar was a douche, I hate the people I work with, fml?" Paine questioned. Yep that settles it, something is definitely weird with Light.

"Hey I'm not the malcontent, that's you Ms. Emo" Lighting spat back.

She didn't need to be so harsh about it, but Light figured out that her gig was up; they realized her altered mood. All day she just kept going back to that phone call and how easy and…nice, it was. Well she couldn't tell that to her friends now could she? Nope, so defensive attacks it is.

Paine latched on to the bait; fed up with her friend's stubbornness and still missing the canceled fights from this morning, went for the tackle. Luckily, the sandwiches had been set down before that last action.

"And thus the fight begins. I guess no matter what you do they will find a way to fight. Kids, honestly." Hope sighed and continued to eat his sandwich whilst monitoring the fight.

Light was repeatedly elbowing Paine who was behind her and had the blonde trapped in a choke hold when Hope noticed a flying blue Frisbee…headed right to the girls who had their backs to it.

"Paine! Light! Guys! Watch out!" The young boy's cries fell on deaf ears however as the two girls could not hear him over their own growls and battle cries. What's worse, the second the Frisbee came into contact with the fighting ladies, Light had gathered enough strength two turn their bodies over so that she could back-tackle Paine to the grown which consequently meant that she was able to catch the Frisbee…with her face.

Paine, who had let go upon seeing the Frisbee was laughing her ass off and Hope's face was scrunched up in pain; both for Light's face and whoever threw that Frisbee.

"Ugh." was all that Light said as she nursed her head in both her hands. Her head hurt and she prayed her nose wasn't bleeding. If it was bleeding, the person who threw that damn thing just lost their throwing arm.

"Haha nice catch there. Your face was a great stand in for me." Laughed an accented woman's voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but Light's head hurt too much to remember why and all her brain supplied was that this was the asshole that didn't catch that stupid plastic disk.

After giving her face one more rubdown and checking for blood (thankfully there was none) Light shot up to glare down the new person.

She was a bit taller than Lighting, tan, had wild hair and fiercely green eyes. Light might've even called her pretty if she didn't have that damnable smirk and was the reason her face was undergoing 8 different types of pain. Not to mention the humiliation that embodied itself in her stupid friend who was _still _laughing.

"What. The. Hell." Light ground out.

"Calm your tits mate, no harm done ya? Look, that face of yours is still as pretty as ever" The girl chuckled and Lighting was seething. How dare she? Not even an apology.

"Oh wow Fang, not cool." Hope said as he made his way over to them after picking up Paine who had calmed down, but was still grinning like mad.

"You're Fang?" Lighting exclaimed. Now she was really pissed off. This stupid jock was probably used to the whole school falling all over her and most likely didn't even realize an apology was in order.

Forget the nice accent and eyes; there was nothing attractive in the JERK in front of Lightning.

"Oh, you know my name? Shame I don't know yours." Fang winked and Light's glare intensified.

"No, we were just talking about you about 5 minutes ago." Paine cleared up. She could see Light was getting pissed and she could understand seeing as the offender wasn't even hinting at apologizing soon. Wonder how a fight between Fang and Lighting would end. Next to her, Hope shook his head as he too, saw where this was going.

"Yes, we were just talking about how over-hyped the big hot shot Fang is. I guess we're right seeing as how you can't even catch a simple Frisbee." Lighting shot and smirked when the tanned girl's face dropped.

"Hey now, watch it." Fang warned. You do not mess with Oerba Yun Fang's pride. Sure the girl in front of her had maybe the prettiest face she'd ever seen-wonderful blue eyes, silk-like pink hair, but her little comment just killed all those good looks.

"Watch what? I bet you can't even fight that well. Won't even last a minute against me." Lighting sneered, she'd put this jock in her place.

Fang was practically seeing red; this crazy girl had no idea who she was messing with. You don't diss a warriors abilities like that and expect to get away unscathed. We'll see who'll be knocked out when the minute mark came.

The two girls shifted into their respective fighting positions and stared each other down.

Paine watched on in anticipation and held down Hope so he couldn't intervene. She wanted to see how well they'd fare against each other; she knew for sure they'd both be underestimating their opponent. Paine let out a small smirk, this would be pretty good.

Fang struck first, letting her anger get the best of her and shot out with a left jab, but was surprised when she hit air and saw Light trying to hit her with a right hook. Fang raised her right arm just in time to deflect, not registering the surprise on the other girls face at the block and focused on catching her off guard with a kick.

Light blocked the kick by redirecting it with her hand and the two continued with an incredibly fast paced pattern of attack, block, and parry. The fight was amazing to the spectators who began to gather round, but for the two fighters it was just incredibly frustrating. They had never before met someone who was not only a match, but a challenge. They were so engrossed they didn't notice the gathering students or hear the bell ring.

It took intervention from both Paine and Hope to break the two up and stop the fight via the tried and true method of a tackle. Paine got Fang while Hope took Light as Hope would be a bit too small to take Fang.

Paine would've liked to let them go on as she really wanted to see who was going to win, but faculty would come up any minute now and she knew Light didn't need any trouble with the teachers.

After the abrupt stop the two fighting teens seemed to snap out of the haze they were in and looked around.

At seeing their lost faces Hope quickly explained "The bell rang about a minute ago. Teachers might show up soon too since there was a big crowd a couple of seconds ago."

"I'd get going to class you guys." Paine added and threw Lighting's backpack at her.

Lightning and Fang turned from the other two teens to look at each other, small frowns marred their faces before they snapped their heads in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, later mates."

"Whatever, let's go."

As the two girls stomped off in opposite directions they had similar thoughts running through their heads:

Day officially ruined.

And in the back of their heads there was a little voice that added:

I hope I can talk to her again today; maybe she can make it suck a bit less

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm reaall soory about how late this was. I had already written it, but when I went to go over it...the file was gone. It was terrible; I looked and looked, but it wasn't there. After that, my whole life tried to eat me up with work. I had to write two scripts, TWO! At one point I didn't sleep for 6 whole days. It was just terriblr I tells ya, but here's this! The next one is one the way soon! I promise promise promise that it won't be forever.<p>

On a separate note, PLEASE REVIEEWWWWW. I know ya'll are readin, I _KNOW_ 0,0

Reviews make me write faasstterrr ya know...


	5. Lookin mighty close there

Lookin' mighty close there...

BRIIN-

"Auugh! My day was total hell!"

"_Well hello to you too. Haha but yeah, I fell ya on that one sunshine, but what happened with you?"_

Lightning had picked up the phone before the first ring even finished, knowing it was her newfound friend who wouldn't mind to lend an ear and make her feel a little better. Well maybe she didn't consciously acknowledge that last bit, but hey, so long as the result ends up the same right?

"Things. I want to hear how over exaggerated your day was." After hearing her voice and that the other girl also had a sucktastic day as well Light had calmed down significantly….once again, this fact stayed firmly in her subconscious' grasp.

"_Psh, I think you're the drama queen outta the two 'o us. I asked you first anyways."_

"No, you." Light replied and even though the woman on the other line couldn't see, Light pouted. Need I say again that this act went unnoticed to Lightning in the real world? Seriously, I'm running out of ways to say she's being super dense about how her little "friend" is making her react and get a liiiitle out of character.

"_Nu uh, you. Are we really playing this game?" _The woman laughed.

"Yup, and you are going first." Light demanded and she smiled a little. All of her anger almost completely wiped away. Well maybe not completely and looking at her you really couldn't tell because the girl just always looked mad. Whatever, point is she felt better.

After a long game of "you go, no YOU" Light finally gave in and gave an epic retelling about how some jerk wad-douche-jock (and many other creative and explicit names) not only threw a Frisbee at her head, but laughed about it, DIDN'T APOLOGIZE ONCE and THEN had the gall to fight with her. Of course Lightning conveniently forgot the fact that the battle had in ended in tie and said she had "beat some sense into that thick-headed jock"

"_Aw man, what a jerk. Who just throws a Frisbee at someone and doesn't apologize?" _She asked disgustedly.

"I know! But it doesn't matter, jerks will always be jerks. At least I don't have any homework today. So what about you? What happened that was oh so terrible." Light asked, glad that she was able to talk that out. She felt loads better, but she chalked it up the doodles she was drawing involving her, Fang, and whole lot a pain….not the person though, the feeling. The other one would be werid…

"_Don't down play it sunshine, it was a day killer and hah! There was also a Frisbee involved. What had happened was…" _and so another failed day was recounted. Apparently, there was an accident between her and her mates and a Frisbee. The little toy had been overthrown and she missed the catch. Being the kind person she was, the woman went and saw if anyone got hit and if so, she would apologize. What she found was a grumpy little lady that was rude to the core. The girl, she never did find out her name, disrespected her fighting ability and tried to fight her. All she wanted to do was apologize! Needless to say she taught that girlie a lesson…well that's what the woman on the phone said anyways.

"Yeah, ok that's _kinda _bad." Light relented. I mean come on, her friend only wanted to apologize.

"_Kinda?You just can't let me be right huh?"_ The girl laughed.

"Absolutely not." Light replied with a smirk

"_That's fine I like a challenge. Sooo other than that, what's up with you?"_

And so the two talked and talked until it was time for the other girls run. Both of them not only quelled their anger from earlier on, but they felt even better than before. It was just something about the other girl; she was so easy to talk to and that was the extent of the explanation they had at the moment. Sure they had their friends, but there were some things that were too personal even for their closets friends, family even.

Maybe it's because they had always been the rock, the one everyone told their problems too and leaned on in their hour of need. Not that either girl had a problem with the roles they played, but it's just common knowledge that a rock does not need a rock-that doesn't even make sense. So in their time of need, they just had to stick it out and keep on going; they had worlds to hold on their shoulders after all.

So maybe that's why the two enjoyed talking to each other so much, because so far it seemed that this girl would be willing to be a rock for them and they might have their own person to lean on.

Maybe…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\lol\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was late into the night and Fang was lying on her bed, just thinking. She didn't quite know what she was feeling, but…it felt kinda nice. It wasn't something huge and heavy after all, just a little tug; can barely feel it. But…

And that's where her though process had ended repeatedly, at 'but'. Honestly, she felt a little dumb because her head was taking her around in circles and pretty much saying the same thing over and over again: I feel nice; it's not big or heavy, just nice.

Really the only thing she figured out was that it had to do with "sunshine". It made her feel that not-too heavy nice feeling.

Okay no, how many times has that feeling been mentioned? Aren't there other adjectives to use or another word in general to describe this feeling?

Maybe it's the love song currently playing in Fang's ear. Vanille had somehow managed to put some on her ipod and for some reason they kept repeating.

Hm? What's that hand doing? Oh, so you're going to the songs yourself Fang…right…no, something is not right…

"Hey Fang? You awake?" A whisper interrupted the crazy thought process Fang was having.

"Ya Vanille, whatcha need?" Fang asked and took an ear bud out. The main reason was so she could hear the little one better, but even that little action seemed to backfire as it allowed Vanille to hear what she was listening to.

"Oh-wait is that? Fang that's!" And she ended her sentence with a gasp and sort of just stared at the older girl in wide eye shock for a sec.

"What?" Fang was severely confused so she started to look down at the music machine and see what song had caused such a fuss until-

"Oh nothing! It's ok!" Vanille practically shouted and under her breath added "it'll be easier to figure out if what I think is going on is really going on if you don't realize it yourself"

"Again, what?" Fang asked because even though the younger girl had _meant _to add that under her breath she really just looked off to the side and said it. Good thing Vanille didn't make sense to anyone but herself most the time otherwise her new mission would have been discovered.

"Oh hm? Nothing, it's nothing! Don't worry about it, I just came to see if I could come crash in here cuz well…" Vanille trailed off and looking a little sheepish as she remembered the original reason she had come to Fang's room.

"Ya had tha clown dream again?" Fang said and smiled fondly. Vanille was scared to death of clowns and had a recurring nightmare in which she was sick and all the nurses were clowns who wanted to kiss it better.

"Yea…" Vanille sighed "They keep saying "there's no other way". Why? It's just a cut, there's tons a different ways!" She shuddered.

"Alright, calm down and scoot in." Fang laughed at her younger sibling's plight. It just that cute things look 10 times cuter when they're terrified. Even though that sounds terrible, you know it's true.

Vanille snuggled her way into Fangs bed and sighed contently. She dared any clown to try and get her with her Yun shield activated at full force.

The two got comfortable and almost ready to jump into dream land when Vanille turned slightly and looked up at Fang.

"How've ya been Fang? We haven't gotten to talk as much since your matches are coming up and you never go to Tea time anymore." She didn't mind so much, but she kinda missed her sister.

Fang laughed and ruffled her hair "Ya I bet. No one there to buy you ice cream, must've been a real heart breaker"

"Aw, come on. I'm not that shallow!" She whined and Fang shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you WANT me to go down the list of your exes?" The other girl laughed and Vanille just pouted further .

"D'aw it s'ok kiddo. I get whatcha mean. Im real sorry bout that, but I promise Imma make it up to ya. We'll go out, just you and me and go find a carnival or somethin." Fang smiled

"We don't have to do all that, we can just stay at home and watch something…but there's nothing going on though?" Vanille replied happy at the bonding time she was going to have, but she still wanted to know what was going on with her big sis.

"Nope, nothin ta report el capitan. Now why don't we get some shut eye, I have a match tamorrow and I gotta win. It's the first match of the season ya know?" The fighter replied and snuggled into her pillow.

"Silly Fang, you say you have to win every match." The other girl giggled as she too snuggled into her pillow only to her a sleepy grumble of "Well duh I have win." At which she just giggled some more. Sometimes her sister was one track machine…was that the saying? Oh well, it's sleepy time, who can think right?

/lol/

Serah was up late once again, desperately trying to finish her homework as usual. Oh well, it's only like 8 pages and she started 2 hours ago…which was like 10…Pshh she'll be fine.

"Fuck, the fuck. Why do I insist on procrastinating on this when I don't even have that much time to begin with." She cursed under her breadth when she saw the time. Yes she really said that. As good a girl as she may look you can't seriously believe she can go to high school, but more importantly have _Lightning _as sister who has _Paine _as friend and NOT curse. Sure she doesn't always curse, but when she does, she can put a sailor to shame. Well if the time calls for it.

And now definitely called for it- "Damn you procrastination, damn you" She added under her breath.

At least she wasn't the only one. In fact, all the Farrons in the house were currently up. Her dad was writing something for somebody and Light was doing some type of homework- what can she say, it ran in her blood.

Speaking of dear ol' sis…I think Its time she took another break to check on her. After all, Paine said she was acting funny and it was her sworn duty as "little sister" to make sure big sister was ok. Paine was really weird about it to …

(FLASH BACK YALL)

_Serah Farron had finally gotten off of her break and was going to get down to business when she heard a "psst" from her window._

"_Snow I told you, if you came here again I won't feel sorry when my sister beats you up…" Obviously expecting her lovable oaf of a boyfriend, Serah was severely confused to see a disgruntled looking Paine hanging out of her bedroom window, well more like struggling…_

"_Um, Light's room is on the other side of the house.." Serah started off because really, there was NO reason for Paine to be looking for her. _

"_I know that dammit, just –ugh hold up" And with a mighty heave Paine was finally able to push herself up so that she could sit on the window ledge. _

"_Shit your room is a hell of a lot harder to get into than Light's." She grumbled as she rolled her arm. There was practically nothing for her to step on to and for some weird reason the walls were slippery on this side of the house. _

"_Right, good to know…why are you here?Does it have to do with Rikku because you KNOW I can't help you if she's mad at you" Serah pointed out because that was about all Paine could as of her which went against the terms of agreement for when those two got into a fight. _

"_What? No it's nothing like that...I'm not-she's not-were fine ok kid." The silver hair girl stated. Paine had been good like practically all week, well I her opinion she was. Didn't even get into fights…that Rikku knew about…But that was absolutely NOT why she was here. _

"_Why are you here then?" Serah really just wanted to know so she could get back to work. She was just about to get started and well, the amount of work she was going to have to do had just hit her._

"_I wanted you to check on Light. Sh-" But Paine was cut off by drama queen Serah who just had to jump in._

"_What's wrong with her? Did she-" ooh, now she got cut off._

"_NOT done." Paine said with a glare/growl combo. It's super effective. Serah immediately apologized, well she more like "eeped" and shook her head 'yes'_

"_Like I was saying, Light's been acting werid like all day. I don't know what it is and I don't think it's big, but still, watch her yea? Tell me if you can figure out what's up." _

"_Really? Roger captain, mission accepted!" Serah mock saluted. This is interesting. Wonder what Lightings doing._

"_Yeah, whatever. See you around and DON'T forget."Paine said as she turned away and prepared to make her escape_

"_Oh don't you worry, this is FAR too interesting for me NOT to investigate hehe. Byee"Serah chuckled, a bit darkly if Paine had any say, and tuned back to her work. _

_As Paine hit the floor and began walking away, she couldn't help but feel that maybe she shouldn't have told the younger Farron…naaahh she was fiiinee. Heh sorry Light_

Well at least that's what Serah _thought_ Paine was thinking. When she looked out the window to see if Paine made it down ok, she saw her waving her hand dismissively.

Oh wellll, now back to the mission on hand. Serah slipped off her chair and stealthily made her way to her sister's room. Well it wasn't really that stealthy 'cuz it was just across the hall, but if you sing the Mission Impossible theme song, anything you do automatically becomes ninjafied. It's a fact.

"What do you want Serah?" Lightning asked, not even looking up from her AP Physics book.

"Jeez, so mean. I come to see how you're doing and this is the thanks I get? Ouch sis, ouch" Serah cried with a hand over her heart and one draped across her forehead.

Lightning stopped working and just stared at her sister before shaking her head and going back to work.

Serah laughed and plopped herself on Light's bed. Man, these sheets were soft, what is this silk?

"Why do you have such nice sheets? Mine are just plain old cotton and it's getting to be summer so it's going to get hot and I bet these would be just heavenly then." And the young Farron fell back onto the bed and began making sheet angels.

"If you don't have a question, you can leave. Don't you have that research paper to write? That's due tomorrow." Light said distractedly as she had gotten back to work. She was almost done and sleep was calling her.

Strange, Serah thought. It's like 12am and by this time Light's super grouchy or reduced to one word responses.

"Did you have a good work out today or something?" The little sister asked because that's usually why her sister was slightly better company.

"Hm? No, still on phone duty." Light replied. Almost done, so close…Dammit what did her sister want?

Okay, Paine was right something was weird. Now many would argue that Paine and Serah are majorly overreacting; Light was only _slightly _different and it has only been happening for like a day.

But see, you don't know Light like those two know Light. Paine has known her since forever because she has lived down the street from the Farrons since forever and Serah was her sister. Lightning was a creature of habit, one who rarely deviated from the norm. Even when Lighting had her first boyfriend and girlfriend she had remained the same-blunt and violent.

Really the only time she was out of character was when the Farron girls had lost their mother, but that was a long time ago and who wouldn't?

So it is safe to say that little changes, no matter how small because they were _changes, _meant something strange was happening.

"Seraahh"Light said in a warning tone; her sister needed to get back to work because 8 page research papers were bitches to write, especially if you hadn't even started a little-which she knew was Serah's case.

"But I'm on breaaaakkk" Serah whined, cut off from her thoughts on her sister and reminded of that stupid paper.

"How many have you taken?" The older sister asked expectantly.

"Um, 1?" the younger replied with a nervous laugh

"In the past 2 hours?" Light said

"…fine, I'm going sheesh!" Serah exclaimed "stupid paper and stupid sisters making you do stuff you can't even be mad about cuz its on you" She grumbled under her breath as she stomped out the room.

Light just laughed at her sister and looked back at her paper only to be pleasantly surprised-apparently she had finished while Serah was talking. Woo!

"I'm going to bed now! And I'm first! Somebody's going to owe me an icecream tomorrow!" Light shouted out to the house and grinned when she heard "aw man" and "I thought for sure I'd win" from her Father and sister. Hell yea bitches.

Light was dead tired, it was 12am, and she had to get up at 6, but she really couldn't find it in her to be too mad. She felt pretty good today, well if you ignore lunch-which she was. If she had stayed up a little more to think about it, she might have realized that she was acting a bit funny. And if she was more awake she might have been worried over how easily she admitted it was all thanks to those phone calls she was getting at work.

But again, for like the billionth time, she didn't. She was too tired for deep thinking and knocked out as soon as she touched her sheets, her silky soft sheets. Damn this bed felt good.

Ah well, eventually all of this well catch up to her brain.

Sooooo, remember how I said I promise promise promised I wouldn't take forever..I kinda lied. Sorry! But, and I'm being terribly honest here, this will most likely be a common occurance...is that not the right word? My comp is telling me that's not right. I coulda sworn...

Right then! Here is chapter dos, anthing not expalined will most likely be explained in the future so hold off on the questions for a bit if you have them ya? And Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I hope there aren't too many that it turns you off. Glob knows all I wann ado is turn you on baby ;)

Lmao jk! Well kinda, I don't wanna turn you in the literal sense haha. Btw did y'all get the many obvious references to AT and the Dos (equies?) commercial and various other things? I hope so lol.

Please Review because I looooveee youuuuuuuuuu sooo much and would appreciate it very much if you tell me that you love me to :'D please? preeeeetttyy please? And people who fav/alert this story, Y YOU PASS REVIEW BUTTON. IT RIGHT THERE!

Tell me how you feel about this chap cuz I dunno how I feel about it...Like it was important for me to get this part done, but like...I dunno. I know there wan't that much flight and nothing really went any where, but all that's a comin...I mean it's what the fic is about haha. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore its like 12 here and I need to get up at 6 like Light haha.


	6. What's this?

What's this? What's that? Are these feelings in the air?

"Alrighty then everyone! How are we feeling today? Good? Gooood. Well, the matches are about to begin and I hope everyone's ready! But remember, the important thing is to have fun. Heavens to Besty, I'd just die if my little birds got hurt! Remember kids, if no one else does, _I_ think you're special! Now would you like to tell the team anything Fang-bear?"

As Fang marched up in front of the team, she noticed everyone looked focused, but you could still see that they were a bit weirded out by the coach's speech. It was just something you would never get used to…the woman was practically bi-polar. Before every speech it was the same love-filled message, but she was a monster when it came to training.

"Err, thanks coach. Right then, listen up mates!" Fang yelled and immediately replaced the slightly awkward air with electricity.

"It's the first match a' the season and we must destroy 'em! Do ya hear me team, DESTROY! You are no longer people. Nah, yer all blood thirsty BEHEMOTHS! ANIMALS!" She roared, her ever ready smirk was now tinged with something more vicious than confidence, something a little more…maniacal. Fang was out for blood and the rest of the team wasn't too far behind.

"YEAAHH!" They shouted with such ferocity, you would have thought the ground was shaking.

"WHAT? LEMME HEAR YA ROAR!"

"DESTORY!""

"Failures is…" Fang growled out

"UNACCEPTABLE!" And with that last chorus, each member filed out in single line chanting "kill, destroy, kill"

With a nod of her head Fang stepped out last, knowing that her team wasn't just going to win, they were going to annihilate.

"Aw my little monsters make me so proud" The coach sniffled as she wiped a tear from her eye and watched them march out.

"Because if they dooon't" she sang with a hand clasped against her heart as she popped one foot up

"Hell will be a paradise they'd be begging to get in to when I'm done with 'em." The coach finished, her other foot hit the ground with such force that seemed filled with all of her dark promises.

Even though the coach had added that note after they'd left, the whole team felt a shudder run through them and terror grip their hearts. They had no idea what it meant, but when they looked at their coach who merely smirked their way…well the word "losing" was completely wiped from their vocabulary.

Damn woman was practically bi-polar I tell ya.

But all thoughts were wiped out when the bell rang to begin. Poor, poor other team.

* * *

><p>"No calls Light?" Amodar asked as he walked by the front desk.<p>

"No." Light replied, not even looking up from her paperwork.

"Jeez, at least look up when I'm speaking." The older man shook his head. Lightning dropped her pen and looked straight into Amodar's eyes, held his gaze, lit her eyes a fire with hot electricity fanned by the malice in her mind and said

"No, no one called." She then went back to the paperwork at hand and left Amodar in shock, he would never admit it, but he got a good number of chills from that one.

"Damn girl is going to be the death of me." He muttered and retreated back into his office, making eye contact with all other employees along the way and transmitting the clear message of "stay away from Lightning today or you may not live to see tomorrow"

When Amodar left, Light let out a long sigh. She knew Amodar didn't really deserve that, but she was feeling so…no, no no no. She was not upset that _she_ hadn't called or anything silly like that. It was just her…her period! Yeah, that's right, Aunt Flo was coming to visit soon is all.

So, sorry Amodar, it's a completely biological process that she had no control over. It had definitely nothing to do with the fact that _she_ still hadn't called and it was a whole hour passed the usual call time.

"Usual call time? Get yourself together, it's been what three days? If even that." Light muttered to herself, but that did nothing to stop her hand that had been drawing phones for the past half hour.

Oh! It was also genetics! Mhm, yup. See Farron's are creatures of habit so if there are changes, even small ones, their whole day is thrown off. So it wasn't the fact that Light was feeling dejected, she was just irritated at the complete disregard of schedule.

RIIINGGGGG

Know, what? She's not even going to answer the phone. Nope, that phones not going to get her again. After three false calls, Lightning was done.

RIINGGG

Fuck you phone! Fuck you and the people who call on you..through you..whatever. You're not going to fool this Farron again. No sir.

RIINGGG

Do you know how weird and disappointing it is to expect a wonderfully accented woman's voice and get a nasally boy going through puberty instead. No bueno.

R-

"Light it you miss that phone call so help me!"

"Hello, welcome to Bodhum Total Fitness" Lightning spit out. Damn you consquences!

"_Oh thank goodness, I thought I missed ya sunshine."_

Oh, it's her. Well whoopty do for her.

"I'm sorry you must be terribly confused ma'am, our hours are from 7am-12pm."

"_Really that late? Wait, doesn't matter 'bout the gym silly girl. I meant you! I had a match today 'n it completely slipped my mind the other day 'n I forgot ta tell ya. My match just ended and I really didn't want ta miss ya." _

Ahh, a match…well it wasn't like Lightning was angry or anything weird like that. Nope, no sadness here.

"Oh really? I didn't know you played in a sport. Wait, why would you think you missed me?" Lighting asked, it was only a couple of minutes before 5.

"_Um, because you said you got off at 5? Oh yea! I'm on the martial arts team." _

"I get off at 5:20, you have plenty of time. You fight?" Light was pleasantly surprised at that bit of information, good fighters are always appreciated.

"_But you said 5…but yeah, 'n I'm pretty good if I do say so myself and myself is a pretty good judge."_

Lighting had to roll her eyes and scoff at that, her friend liked to get a little cocky from time to time. But, I guess you could say it was a bit endearing…

"Shut up you jock. And what do you mean I said I get off at 5? I've never told you-oh. Stupid, you asked when you were prank calling. Why would I tell a prank caller my real hours?'

"_Ohh, I guess that makes sense. Annd bragging isn't boasting if its truuee~" _Sang the other girl and Light had to laugh again.

"Whatever. So did you win?" Amazing how a little misunderstanding nearly ruined her whole day, but now that its corrected all is swell inside the mind of Farron.

"_Naturally, oh, wait…The next match is starting. I have to watch ta support ma team an all that so I gotta go. Just wanted ta call an let ya know I didn't forget about ya or nothin' like that sunshine. Talk to ya tomorrow ya." _

And with that the other girl was gone, but Lighting wasn't feeling too sad about it. It was way shorter than normal, but if that last part didn't make her feel special…I mean, who wouldn't…It was so…

Oh no Lightning's rambling. What's that? Could it be?! Tis a smile forming on thy lady's face! A real smile, it's not even little.

CRASH

"Light! One of the newbies made a mess in the weight room. We need your help ASAP" Amodar called out.

Aaand it's gone. Good bye little smile! Your very existence was a miracle in itself despite its shortness.

"I'm coming! And I swear if it was Selphie again…"

"Sorry Light"

Light heaved out a heavy sigh and counted to ten. This was the 4th time this week that Selphie had somehow managed to get all of the weights off their rack, even the super heavy weights that had place holder like an inch off the floor. That doesn't even make sense.

It also didn't help that Selphie was a tiny little thing so Light had to do most of the heavy lifting. The few guys that worked here at this hour weren't much better as they tried to "console poor Selphie" for making a mistake "they'd done a thousand times when they started out."

If that wasn't an Odin sized piece of bull shittery, what is? Work, it sucks…unless you get nice phone calls. Then it didn't suck so bad.

And with that Lighting went to deal with her imbecilic co-workers and heavy weights, but it was kinda ok, because, well I think you know by now.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later<strong>

"_So then I said, I don't want buns 'a steel, I want buns 'a cinnamon!"_ The other girl laughed so hard you could hear it through the phone and Light couldn't help but laugh too.

"You're so ridiculous. I can't believe you said that during practice"

"_I was hungry dammit! Coach was running us ragged 'n had us all on a strict diet. I was starvin' sunshine starvin!" _If Lightning got a penny for every time she rolled her eyes during these conversations, she'd be rich.

"Anyways, how was your day? Is your little brother still sick?"

"_Ah, that reminds me…"_

If you hadn't guessed by now, these two have been going strong with their calls and getting closer every day. If you just listen in to their conversations, you would think the two had known each other their whole lives. Both parties are happier than ever and it gets even better with each coming day. The two are learning something new about the other during each call and by the end of it they like each other even more.

"_No way! You know what movie I'm talking about?!"_

"It's only the best kung-fu moive ever"

"_Sunshine, ya get better 'n better the more I talk to you"_

"I know, I'm pretty cool."

"_Well look at you miss conceited"_

"Bragging isn't boasting if its truuee~"

While this isn't a bad thing, quite the opposite actually, the resulting effects are going to start to become quite problematic for the two.

I mean at some point, they are going to have to acknowledge the fact that they have growing feelings for someone (that's pretty big by itself) who they, technically don't even "know." The term used is technically because while they don't know the basic facts which society would dictate equates to "knowing" someone, names are a big one; they know more important and meaningful things. For example, did you know that if Lightning sneezes, she sneezes 3 times in a row no matter what? Or, that for all of Fang's "toughness" she is deathly afraid of centipedes and millipedes? Does a name really mean that much in this case?

"Achoo. Achoo, achoo."

"_3 times the charm as always huh sunshine?"_

"Millipedes. All over your body. Crawling. Everywhere"

"_Gah! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" _

There is also the fact of the overall time the two have been talking. Some could easily argue that the two have not had nearly enough time to properly grow these feelings. But then, some could easily argue against that as well.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"_Um, the day after yesterday? The days kinda blur 'cause I'm so busy ya know? That's pretty out there though, why ask?_

"I was doing some calculus homework and needed to write down the date. I know what you mean though, some days I don't know if a week's gone by or a day."

"_Crazy, right? Oh, but speaking of calculus, lemme tell you this hilarious joke"_

"You mean hilariously lame right?"

"_Ha ha, ever think about be a comedian smarty panties"_

"Don't you mean pants?"

"_But panites are so much more fun. Yours especially. I bet what you got between them legs would look great against the bracelet on my hand. Get it, get it."_

"See, lame. That was the lamest line ever. Anyways the calculus joke?"

These are very important consequences, but they won't be addressed till later, as they won't be fully realized until later. Right now, a big effect would be on behavior. While the feelings don't have definite name/shape, they have a definite change in the two's moods. Fang for one, has been smiling a lot more. She usually just smirks all the time, but these are actual smiles. So technically, only Vanille sees them and she _still_ smirks all over the place, but I think you get the point! Light is a little bit, and I do mean little, happier too. She hasn't said "fml" in days and her co-workers certainly feel safer.

"_So anything else happen today?"_

"No, not really…"

"_Work been good?" _

"Surprisingly yes, but I swear if someone messes up another room…"

Safer…not safe. Ah, but these changes in mood, unlike the aforementioned ones which can really go unnoticed by the word around them, don't go unnoticed.

"Light I need to talk to you." Amodar called from his office.

"Boss, is calling so I'll call you back."

"_Potty break go!" _

"Yea, ok bye" Light laughed and hung up.

"Ah, Light, I see they weren't lying" Amodar smiled as he took in her happier disposition.

"What do you mean?" Light's good mood was slowly vanishing and she was beginning to get suspicious.

"Well, everyone at work has said you seem, er, less hostile. Yup, that's a good euphemism" Amodar nodded, he didn't think Lightning would take the actual words to well. "The she-demon isn't out for blood" doesn't sound like something a girl would like to hear.

"Who is saying this?" Light was simply curious to know what the actual words said…and maybe see if her fists agree with the words.

"I don't think that's important. We are here to talk about you after all. And guess who is no longer on phone duty?" Amodar cheered. Poor Gippal didn't deserve what he knew Light would give him, so it's best that she didn't know it was him.

"Oh great, you took me off a whole two days before my sentence was up. I'm overjoyed." Light deadpanned.

"What? I thought you'd be happy? I thought I'd get hugs and 'Thank you oh so much Amodar' or 'you're the best boss ever!". Light could only laugh at Amodar's ridiculous attempt at replicating her voice. Have you ever seen a giant talk with an abnormally high voice? It's some funny stuff.

"I get it, I get it. Thanks. Happy now?" Light said and shook her head at the over exaggerated thumbs up Amodar sent her way.

"Great. If you had your work over there, go clean it up and head over to the floor. I already sent Selphie over there to take your place at the desk." And with that Amodar shooed Lightning out of his office and Lightning understood the extent of what no longer manning the phones meant.

As Light walked over to the desk she couldn't help that her mood took a sharp turn for the worse. If she wasn't answering the phone, she'd never talk to that girl again. There was nothing else to tie them together.

When she got the desk she saw Selphie twirling around in the chair as fast as she could. It was at that exact moment, when Selphie was preparing for her next super-mega-fast-spin, that Lightning realized something horrible: what if _she _called and Selphie answered the phone. Besides the small feeling of jealously, really what is _that _feeling even doing here, the rumors that would spread about her could make her the topic of interest at work, even worse school. She could see it now, 'Farron is having sexual rendezvous over the phone with her new secret lover.' That would be fun to deal with.

No, Lightning had to call _her _back and tell_ her_ to never call again. And so, Light must personally end one of the few happy things in her life.

"Selphie." Lightning barked out. She didn't particularly like to pick on the weak, but she was feeling bad and her ethics code wasn't at 100%

"Eeep! Light! Um, Amodar said that, that-" The poor girl was crumpling under Light's vicious glare.

"I know. Go, now." Selphie's eyes widened in fear and she was having a serious crisis on her hands, to obey her boss, or to live.

"B-but, Amodar, he said, he-"Light waved her hand and just pointed. Selphie sent a silent apology to Amodar as her will to live won the battle and she went off to the back.

Lightning sighed as picked up the phone and dialed. Here goes nothing,

"_Took ya long enough. Also, did you know that chocobo can actually understand what ya say to 'em?"_

"Really? Anyways, I have to tell you something."

"_Your lactose intolerant? I didn't really peg ya as an anti-milk type though"_

"What? No. How did you even get that?"

"_Oh, sorry, the tv was talking about people bein lactose intolerant. Please go on, I'm listenin, I swear," _

"Right… so like I was saying, you can't call here anymore."

"_What? Why?"_

"I was only put on phone duty as punishment for creating an 'unfriendly work environment' and I'm off punishment now. I can't have you calling here because, well it's just a bad idea" The more Light thought about it, the more she realized that actually, she could go ahead and keep calling, but Light didn't _want _ her to talk to anyone else.

Hmm, that might be that jealousy thing popping up again.

"_Hahaha so you got put on phone duty because you scared your co-workers?! That sounds just like you" _

"Yeah, yeah. Point is don't call anymore ok."

"_Yeah ok, so 951-941-3816"_

"Yeah so- wait what? What's that?"

"_My number silly girl. So you can call my cell. Ya know, so I don't have to call ya at work."_

Cell phones…Lightning had completely forgot about that. Well now doesn't she feel a bit over-dramatic?

"Right, yeah that makes sense. Ok I'll put it in." Lightning was nearly laughing at how ridiculous she was being as she pulled out her phone and entered the number.

"_Didja forget ya had one? Anyways, now call the number 'cause if I leave it up to you, yer gonna forget and I won't get my daily dose a sunshine. Can ya feel me winkin?" _

Light laughed and was feeling incredibly relieved that she didn't have to say goodbye

"Shut up."

"_I don't hear a ring~"_

"Well that's because I just dialed now"

"_There we go. Now I save this here number under sunshine an I am done."_

"Alright then, I have to go now. So I'll…talk to you tomorrow?"

"_You got it. Are you ready to be woken up at 5:30 in the wonderful mornin by my beautiful voice? Better be. Wait, can ya text?" _

"Call that early and I will hunt you down. And yes, I can."

"_Ooo is that a promise?But fine, I'll leave ya alone. Now get back ta work." _

"Bye." After hanging up Light was feeling better than ecstatic. That feeling only multiplied ten-fold when she felt a little buzz from her phone and saw a little text message from the unnamed number.

_I now have your number. Let the sexting begin. But after work cuz if you got fired who would feed me ;)_

Light laughed again and put her phone away as she made her way to the floor. On the way, she passed by a terrified looking Selphie and sighed to herself.

Maybe she was a little out of line.

"Hey, Selphie." Lightning just sighed again when she saw that the girl was still terrified.

"Er, look. Sorry to snap at you earlier, but I was, um, going through some things and I kind of took it out on you." Light was a little taken back at the instant change in mood the girl had.

"Oh, like a headache? Or a stomach ache? I get pretty grouchy too when I get those. I understand completely and it is ok. I just thought you hated me or something." Selphie giggled as if the very thought of someone hating her was a silly idea in itself.

"Yeah, let's go with that. I'm glad you understand." Light said and was about to move on but was shocked when the smaller girl hugged her.

"Yay! I'm so happy we're becoming friends." Light was practically frozen. No one just hugged Lightning Farron like this. Maybe Serah, but that was in private dammit! But then again, Light did unfairly snap at her so I guess..

"Yeah, sure, friends" Light sighed and awkwardly returned the hug.

Is this what happens when you feel super happy? You get soft?

Unbeknownst to them, Amodar looked on from the office and made a mental note of Light's reaction. Something strange was happening to his favorite worker, a good strange.

* * *

><p>Fang couldn't stop smiling. She feared her face was stuck that way, but she didn't really care. Thanks to today's strange events, she still had a whole half an hour before she went on her run, but she wasn't bothered in the least bit. How could she be bothered about anything when today, she got Sunshine's number? Her <em>cell phone<em> number.

When Sunshine said they couldn't talk anymore, Fang almost freaked out and she honestly wasn't even sure asking for her cell would work. She thanks the maker it did because Fang wasn't so sure what she'd do if she couldn't talk Sunshine anymore.

Now, Fang couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities. It was like she had an unlimited source of the other girl. It didn't bother Fang so much before, but it kind of sucked to only be able to talk to her for about an hour a day. Now she could talk to sunshine practically whenever she wanted.

Today is the awesomest day ever. Forget the 10 mile track, Fang's going for the full 16. Right now, she could do anything.

"Whazzat? A text? Well whaddya know; it's the devil herself."

_Really -_-. You're perfectly capable of feeding yourself. It's time for your run anyway._

"Well I can't just leave it at that now can I ? Well then sunshine _'didn't ya know that w/o outright refusal yer agreeing? Why feed me, when you can do it?'_ "

Fang laughed at her own text and went to change into her running gear. When she came back she had a new message waiting on her phone.

_Shut up and go. _

Fang smirked and sent one more text off before putting on her shoes. She was pleasantly surprised to hear her phone go off, but the message left her feeling a bit conflicted.

"I'm disgusted 'n amused at the same time."

It was a picture of a centipede and millipede crossing each other with a little :) at the bottom.

'_Finne, I'll go! That was xtrmly unneeded!' _Fang shot back before exiting the house and going off on her run.

Yup, life was definitely looking up.

* * *

><p>So I think we should just ignore any and all promises for me to update and just hope that I do. I'm hoping just as hard as you guys trust me. I will not stop apologizing though because I love you all and feel so bad when I can't update for forever. But I hope you know that I will always try and make it the best I can so you're not reading crap. I'd hate to update quickly but sacrifice quality for it. Tell me if my quality is slipping though!<p>

I liked what this chapter was saying and I really want you to notice how little name means to these two at this point. They are mostly just happy to have found someone and little detail like names are so unimportant. You fall in love with the person not the name right? So yes, it was ON PURPOSE that neither of them bothered to ask for a name to go with the number.

ALSO! I hope the phone call bit and the texting bit wasn't too confusing. I'm trying to make it so those conversations flow as naturally as possible. Tell me if I failed and you got uber confused though. I'll just get back on the drawing board.

Please review, cuz I love you!


End file.
